Musicbox
by akinayumiko
Summary: Lucille Cornelius grew up under the care of a very skilled butler. However, one day came and her butler mysteriously committed suicide. Years passed and Lucille got attached with the Phantomhive family until their house one day burned down. Lucille thought all of the Phantomhives died, but when Ciel Phantomhive returned, with him was someone Lucille knew she was familiar with.
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaahhhh-!"

The rain dripped calmly as a loud and horrifying scream of a man echoed in the empty halls of the Cornelius Mansion. The scream was cut short, followed by unfamiliar footsteps getting louder as it approached a room.

The room belonged to the only daughter of the Cornelius Family named Lucille, and inside was the child hiding behind her mother.

"Please, I beg you don't hurt her!" Lucille's mother, Isabela, pleaded as she bent her knees and cried of fear.

The innocent child, not knowing the height of the situation, simply watched as her mother knelt and begged for both their lives, staring at the killer with confusion.

Not showing a hint of mercy, the killer suddenly grabbed Isabela's hair, dragging her across the room. The once dignified lady struggled, trying her best to break free but couldn't. Without saying a word, the killer released Isabela's hair and revealed a large knife. From there, Isabela knew her fate, her eyes brimming with fear. Just then, she looked into the ceiling and seemed to be staring at something, but then, all that could be seen in the ceiling was darkness.

"Please do! I shall give my soul for her protection! Protect her until she is able to protect herself!" She shouted all of a sudden, appearing to be talking to the ceiling. However, in that instant, the killer began stabbing Isabela only a few meters away from Lucille. Blood gushed everywhere and Isabela looked at Lucille one last time with sad eyes as her view was blocked by the killer.

The killer continued stabbing Isabela with rage, even after he knew she was dead, he remained on stabbing her and when her body was almost cut up to pieces, only then did the killer decided to stop, slowly standing up as he turned to Lucille. As the child cried, the killer walked towards Lucille with his large knife dripped in blood. He raised his knife as he drew closer to the girl, about to land his knife exactly on top of Lucille's head. Suddenly, the killer's arm was cut clean from his elbow with his blood sprinkling all over the child. Shocked, the killer stumbled on his bottom, staring at what remained of his arm followed by a scream of pain. He then rapidly picked up his feet and dashed out the room. His footsteps was heard, but it immediately disappeared after a loud thud.

Lucille kept on crying, unable to grasp what just happened. Just then, a tall, pale, red-eyed man entered the room. His hair was jet black in color, a bit curly, and its length reached his shoulder. He walked pass the broken corpse of Isabela, and knelt in front of Lucille.

"There there…are you okay, my little lady?" He said, his voice being deep, yet gentle and charming.

"Who is that bad man? What did he do to Mama?" Lucille asked as she continued to cry, and the unknown man wiped the tears off her face with his handkerchief.

"Don't worry my little lady, the bad man is gone, he won't hurt you. From now on, I will protect you. Would you like that?" He replied with a smile.

With the child finding comfort, she hugged the stranger and nodded as she takes a look at her mother's dead body one last time before closing her eyes to rest from its heavy crying.

* * *

 **15 years later**

"Lucille Cornelius! Have you been riding out all this time?" Gertrude Cornelius, Lucille's grandmother said as she walks towards the field, approaching her granddaughter who just got down from her horse. She was accompanied by 2 maids who were carrying her stuff, and her butler who was holding an umbrella for her.

"Hehe, sorry grandmama. It's just really fun riding horses." Lucille said as she dusted herself first before kissing her grandmother in the cheek. "You should've waited for me inside, you could get tired from walking and its really hot today."

Lucille and her grandmother then started to walk back the mansion.

"Nonsense, your grandmama is not that old yet! For all you know, I could ride horses faster than you. Anyhow, please be careful when you ride out alone. You know how our family is always threatened." Gertrude said as she hands Lucille a handkerchief to wipe the sweat on her face.

As the two Cornelius' along with their servants entered the mansion, they were welcomed by Sebastian, Lucille's butler and the one who took care of her since her parents died.

"Lunch has been prepared as you've instructed, Madame Gertrude." He said, standing tall and straight as usual.

"That fast? You just never cease to amaze me Sebastian!" Gertrude said surprised with a smile. Lucille, on the other hand, simply smiled as well since she was already used with Sebastian doing wonders.

"You flatter me too much, Madame." He said.

Afterwards, he leaded the ladies to the dining room and did the usual stuff before eating. When everything was done, all servants remained standing near the dining table.

"Lucille, there's actually something I would like to discuss with you." Gertrude said as she pats the handkerchief on her lips before speaking.

"What is it grandmama?" Lucille asked as she placed the fork down.

"You see, I've decided to expand our clothing company, and I've been looking for the perfect business partners. One of the potential companies I found is called the Funtom Company. They manufacture toys, candy, and other stuff for children, and I plan on making a clothing line for dolls that will match our clothing line for the children. That way, the children would feel to be like dolls themselves. " Gertrude replied, waiting for a reaction from Lucille.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm thinking…you want me to talk to them, right?" Lucille said, guessing what Gertrude's main point was.

"Ha, you always know what I'm thinking Lucille. Well yes, I want you to talk to the Phantomhives, specifically the one handling the company, Vincent Phantomhive. He's a very brilliant man, and young, only a few years older than you. He's been handling the Funtom Company all by himself since he was 15." Gertrude said as she took another bite of meat from her plate.

"Wow, that's quite impressive. He seems to be very business minded as such a young age. When do you want me to meet him?" Lucille asked, willingly to meet this Vincent Phantomhive.

"The truth is, he'll be visiting you here tomorrow. I've already called him yesterday and said that you will welcome him here at the mansion." Gertrude said and Lucille was almost choked by the water she was drinking.

"Wow, that fast? You…never cease to amaze me grandmama." Lucille said with a smile as she composed herself.

"You know me when it's about business. I never waste a second. Besides, I saw that Vincent Phantomhive when he was younger, I must say he's quite the handsome young man. That's the very reason why I want you to meet him." Gertrude said, revealing her other intention.

"Grandmama…you know I'm not into those kind of things yet." Lucille replied.

"I know, but you're not getting any younger by the second! Besides, you're turning 21 already, the perfect age to get married. Get to know him, alright?"

"Yes grandmama, I'll try my best." Lucille replied, surrendering to Gertrude's request.

After talking for a little more while, Lucille and Gertrude finished up lunch. Gertrude then said that she had more business to attend to so she will be going, but before she left, she complimented Sebastian's excellent food and made him promise to take care of Lucille as always.

"Of course Madame, I would never let any harm go her way." Sebastian promised as she helped Gertrude ride the carriage.

"Take care, grandmama!" Lucille said as Sebastian shut the carriage door and stepped back. The carriage proceeded to move as it fades from the distance.

"You didn't ask me permission to go horseback riding." Sebastian reminded Lucille as the aura around them suddenly went dark.

"Errr…sorry Sebastian." Lucille said with a forced smile.

"Apology accepted, but as punishment, you will help me set up the mansion for the visitor tomorrow." Sebastian said strictly. Lucille on the other hand, scratched her head in disappointment of having chores.

"Alright…" Lucille replied, having no other choice. She, along with Sebastian and other maids, cleaned up the whole mansion and made sure it looked welcoming.

After a whole afternoon of cleaning, Lucille rested on the balcony which overlooked the sunset. It was her favorite spot on the house and that was where Sebastian always finds her when she's not in her room.

"You seem to be thinking about something." Sebastian said, disturbing Lucille's thoughts for a moment.

"Oh Sebastian, I didn't notice you were there." She greeted him with a smile.

"You always don't, especially when you're here in this place." Sebastian replied as he approached her.

"Yeah…the sunset's breathtaking, makes you think of a lot of things…and one of them is actually about you." Lucille said as she looked at Sebastian, and he replied with only a raised eyebrow. "Well you see, ever since I was little, your face never got older. It's just weird that you still look exactly the same 15 years ago! Do you have some kind of morning routine or a special skin rejuvenation thingy that you apply to yourself everyday? You should sell that, you'll get rich quickly because its super effective." Lucille said seriously while Sebastian simply smiled.

"Ha, no, I do not have a morning routine nor a skin rejuvenation 'thingy'. Let's just say that time isn't quite against me." He replied.

"I'm starting to think you're a vampire or something...but then I thought, even if you were a vampire, I'd probably be dead long ago. Anywaaayy, vampire or not It doesn't really matter. All I want to say is that I'm very thankful that you were the one who took care of me since I was little. Thank you very much for everything, Sebastian." Lucille said in all seriousness that it made Sebastian look confused, however, he later smiled and appreciated that Lucille took time to thank him.

"Of course, I promised you're mother I'll take care of you, and you grew up to be a very fine young lady than I've ever expected." Sebastian replied as he brushed his fingers on Lucille's hair, curving it on the back of her ear.

Suddenly, Lucille wrapped her arms around Sebastian's waist and started crying.

"Eh? What's wrong, Lucille?" Sebastian asked surprised as he hugged her back and brushed her hair once more.

Lucille hugged him and continued to cry before speaking, "Nothing…it's just that, something tells me you won't be there for me for long."

"What are you talking about? I'll always be around you, is that clear?" Sebastian said as he continued to comfort the childish lady.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now stop crying like a baby, you're 20 years old."

"Hehe, sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucille? Lucille, wake up, you're guest is here." Sebastian said as he tap the sleeping lady on the shoulder.

Lucille suddenly stood up realizing that first, it was late, second, the guest has already arrived and she hasn't prepared yet. "What?! He's too early!" She said as she ran towards the bathroom, followed by Sebastian who waited for her by the bathroom door with a fresh towel and under garments.

"Actually, he wasn't early, you're the one whose late, Lucille." Sebastian corrected.

After a few minutes, Sebastian handed Lucille her towel and under garments then proceeded to prepare her dress.

"But why didn't you wake me a bit earlier?" Lucille asked as she got out of the bathroom and went to Sebastian who helped her wear the fancy dress.

"I did my lady, but you wouldn't wake." He said.

Sebastian continued to dress Lucille while Lucille raised her hair so it wouldn't get tangled with the dress. When it was done, she sat in front of her dresser and Sebastian brushed her hair while she quickly applied her makeup. "Ughh, why do girls have to do all this stuff and look fancy all the time?" She said complaining as usual.

"You're from a noble family Lucille, and it is a norm to look presentable when in front of another noble." He said as he finishes fixing her hair.

Sebastian went ahead to announce that Lucille was coming and as Lucille descended from the stairs, she laid her eyes on a young man that awaited her at the end. She was charmed with what she saw.

"Vincent Phantomhive, it's such a pleasure finally meeting you." Lucille greeted as Vincent took the lady's hand and kissed it lightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, however, I wasn't expecting the Lady Lucille to be extremely charming than I assumed." He replied with a smilw.

"Ah, you flatter me, Vincent, but to be completely honest, the same could be said. Anyway, would you like to join me for tea at the garden?" Lucille asked and Vincent politely agreed. The two walked towards the garden and into a small table for two where Sebastian waited with a set of tea.

"So tell me Vincent, I'm a bit curious about you. Do you have siblings?" Lucille asked as Vincent helped her with her chair, then he sat down after.

"I'm an only child, however, I really wished I had younger sister." He replied, taking a little sip of tea after.

"I see, we're quite the same. I'm an only child as well, and I always wanted to have a brother especially when my parents died, gladly Sebastian was always there for me so…it was alright even if I didn't have one." Lucille said as she looked at Sebastian, wanting to see his expression, but Sebastian simply curved his lips.

"Haha, you seem to be very close with your butler. Sebastian, isn't it?" Vincent said as he asks Sebastian for a handshake, and Sebastian gladly obliged.

"Yes. Next to grandmama, he's the only family I got." Lucille said, taking a quick sip of tea after.

"Grandmama?" Vincent replied curiously.

"Oh sorry, that's what I call my grandmother, its very immature I know." Lucille admitted, rolling her eyes at her own doing.

"No, not really! It's actually pretty sweet and cute to call your grandmother that way. I call my mother by a weirder name to be honest." Vincent said smiling, somehow seeing Lucille being a very sweet lady.

"Really? Heh, glad I'm not the only who throws weird names at my relatives. I used to call Sebastian BoogeyChan before because I was very afraid of him when I was younger, then when I got older I still called him that and he said its immature to call him that way so I stopped calling that way." Lucille said, feeling a bit more relaxed and excited around Vincent's presence.

Vincent smiled to see Lucille slowly opening up to him, he was also a bit surprised to find such lady of high reputation to be very energetic and childish. As for Sebastian, he just smiled to see Lucille finding someone she could converse with in a relaxing manner.

"Ah, I remember, there was this one time when I was at an outdoor party and then some random nobles arrived. One of them was riding this very beautiful black stallion and I was really amazed at how majestic the horse was so when the noble was gone, I approached the horse. The horse really like me…I think, then I expressed myself to the horse to say how lovely it was when a lady suddenly passed by and looked at me weirdly because I looked like I was talking to a horse! But then I…" Lucille said as she suddenly cut herself off from talking.

"Why did you stop?" Vincent asked confused, he was actually listening to her story with full attention.

"I think I got too talkative, didn't I? Sorry…" Lucille replied, realizing that she talked too much about herself all of a sudden.

"To be honest, you're...an amazing lady, Lucille. Please be yourself when you're around me, I'm not like the others who find you differently." Vincent said, encouraging Lucille not to restrain from being herself. Vincent really liked Lucille's attitude, and how she is not trying hard to be lady like too much to impress him.

Lucille looked at Vincent for a while, realizing what he had just said. She then smiled knowing that Vincent was indeed unlike anyone whom she had met before.

"Besides, I dont find it weird if you talk to horses. I talk to birds, and I even at times mimic their voices and their replies to me." Vincent added with a small chuckle, becoming relaxed around Lucille as well.

"Would you look at that, its amazing to find someone a bit weird as me. We should hang around some more, Vincent." Lucille said, emptying her tea in one drink.

"I agree." Vincent replied drinking some of his tea as well.

Vincent and Lucille talked for hours after. The two nobles really found each other's company very comfortable, and both didn't hold back from telling their own odd stories. Sebastian, on the other hand, smiled from afar, knowing that Lucille had finally found herself a new friend.

Sunset came and Vincent gave his goodbye to Lucille, kissing the lady's hand. "I haven't had that much fun and talk in years. Thank you my lady, and I will see you again soon." He added smiling as he rode his carriage and went off.

* * *

It was midnight when Lucille woke up, she felt something wrong so she stood up and went outside to check. Going to the hall and downstairs, Lucille saw blood drops on the floor and immediately knew what was going on. Hearing footsteps approach, she hid behind the nearest curtain.

"All servants are dead, let's deal with Lucille Cornelius and get this over with. Funny how they said it was impossible to kill her." Two men with covers on their faces said to each other as they went upstairs to where Lucille's room is.

When they were gone, Lucille went and grabbed a loaded gun hidden behind one of the drawers near her and unhesitatingly went after the two men. Sebastian taught her on how to use guns, knives, and trained her in hand-to-hand combat as part of her self defense skills, and she did well with all of it. Although she haven't yet tried those skills in actual situations, she wasn't afraid and trusted the skills Sebastian taught her.

"What the, where the f*** is she?!" One of the two men said as they see that no one was inside the room.

"Looking for something, guys?" Lucille said as she stood behind them. The two strangers looked behind as Lucille immediately shot one of them in the head. With one down, the other one attacked her with a knife so she blocked it using the gun. She then strike the guy in the stomach using her knee and hit his head using her elbow. When the stranger was finally stunned, Lucille cocked the gun and shot him in the head. Assuring that the hit-men were dead, she released a big sigh and dropped the gun, sitting down near a wall to take a break, after all, it's her first time defending herself from killers.

"You did well." Suddenly, out of the darkest part of her room, Sebastian emerged.

"Sebastian? I knew you weren't dead! Were you there the whole time?" Lucille asked confused, after all Sebastian would usually protect her from any kind of harm.

"I often lied to myself thinking you weren't ready, but as I have witnessed, you are indeed well capable of protecting yourself now." Sebastian said as he approached Lucille. Lucille on the other hand got a little confused.

"Eh? I don't understand what you mean Sebastian…" Lucille replied, still looking at Sebastian with confused eyes.

Sebastian remained silent as he went on to pick the gun Lucille used. "The contract has ended, I have fulfilled my side of the bargain." He said as he points the gun at his chin.

"Sebastian what are you doing?!" Lucille asked as she tried to reach Sebastian, but before she could, a loud sound and a bright light suddenly flashed.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to the terrible nightmare I had. I sat up to get a deep breathe and remembered that it had been 12 years since that haunting day, the day I lost one of the most important people in my life. I never knew why Sebastian, my butler, killed himself, and even though his last words were the only clues I had as to why he shot himself, it didn't made any sense. I remember Vincent and grandmama trying to comfort me back then, however, it didn't feel the same way when Sebastian wasn't the one doing it.

"Mommmtiiiieeeee!" A little kid suddenly came bursting through the door. He then jumped on the bed and gave me a big hug.

"Ciel! You're so early my little honey bunch! Where's your mommy and daddy?" I asked as I hug him back.

"Their downstairs momtie, they told me to wake you up." Ciel replied in a very cute voice.

"Hehe, they probably guessed I woke up late again. Tell mommy and daddy that momtie will be down in a minute, okay?" I said as wiggled Ciel's nose before I helped him down the bed

"Okaayyy, hurry up momtie okay? Mommy and daddy said we'll be going to a party!" Ciel replied energetically as he left the room. I, on the other hand quickly took a bath and got dressed.

 _"Heh, I'm sure everything would be faster if Sebastian were here..."_ I said to myself as I finish up my preparations and went down.

"Lucille, you're late yet again." Vincent greeted me as I got down from the stairs and with him was Rachel, his very lovely wife.

"My apologies boss." I said to him as I rolled my eyes. Ciel then approached me asking if I could carry him in the back as usual and I did, kneeling down so he could climb.

"Oh Lucille, you shouldn't spoil Ciel too much." Rachel said to me, but of course, I couldn't say no especially to Ciel.

"Heh, it's okay Rachel. Ciel isn't that heavy yet, I could still carry him! Momtie is so strong isn't she?" I said to Ciel as we ran around while he rode on my back.

"Yes, I'm sure Lucille could handle Ciel. Now ladies, shall we go?" Vincent asked as we head out and rode a carriage, Ciel still riding on my back.

Ever since Sebastian was gone, Vincent became a part of the family to me. We became friends for a few years until one day, he asked me to marry him. I found comfort in him and wanted to say yes however, that time, the head of the Dalles family, a friend of my grandmother, liked Vincent very much and desperately wished to wed one of her daughters to him which was Rachel. Upon knowing that Rachel also liked Vincent, I thought it would be best if he took care of Vincent instead of me, so I pushed him towards Rachel and eventually, they finally got together.

* * *

Arriving at the party, Vincent and I were escorted to a meeting room while Rachel and Ciel remained at the party hall. The event was actually a business meeting and the party was simply an extra feature of the meeting.

"Up to now, I'm still wondering what would've happened to us if we were married." Vincent suddenly popped a question, and I looked at him with a confused face.

"Eh? Why ask that all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Nothing really, its just that, after all this time we're still doing things together like, going to business meetings such as this one." He replied.

"Hmm, probably the first thing is that we're always late, and second, we won't have children. I hate children especially if it's not Ciel...or Alexis' daughter." I said to him, assuming the situation he suggested.

"Really? You only like Ciel because he's my son." Vincent replied, implying that I hate all children including Ciel, and that I'm only using such statement as an excuse.

"Well you're kinda right about that AT FIRST, but when you asked me to take care of Ciel because you a had 2-week out-of-town date slash anniversary celebration with Rachel, I got attached to the kid, seeing as he isn't spoiled and is very sweet unlike other children. What I really wonder is that why wasn't Ciel followed after that 2-week long date? Seriously Vincent, what did you and Rachel do then? Drink tea all night long?" I asked and Vincent laughed at my question.

"You're just jealous because you're already 32 years old and still don't have partner in life." Vincent said as I simply rolled my eyes.

"Ha, I don't need a man to live! Please, I can bring the Cornelius company to a whole knew level all by myself." I said acting high and mighty as we finally entered the meeting room.

Inside, all of the noble men spoke about business and news in the aristocratic society. Even though I was the only female noble there, I wasn't really nervous at all since I was already used at such situations. Besides, Vincent was always there to make sure I was comfortable.

"Madame Cornelius, why is it that you're still not married? Don't you have plans on setting up a family? Even at your age, you're beauty is still unparalleled, and I'm certain bachelors would find you a great wife." Suddenly, a very uncomfortable question was asked to me.

I laughed at the question yet most of the noble men seem to be eager to hear my response, on the other hand, Vincent remained quiet and held back his laughter as he knew I hate being asked questions of a similar subject. "Well…I honestly really don't like the thought of having a family. My parents died when I was five, and seeing as how dangerous being a member of the Cornelius family is, as we always receive death threats, I don't really like the situation wherein I would one day have a family and then something happens that I can't protect myself and end up leaving my children alone. Thing is, I don't want to abandon a family just as they have abandoned me." I explained, and everyone was pretty silent at my explanation, including Vincent. It was the first time that I said the truth of why I didn't want a family to number of people. "Um, if you excuse me gentlemen." I added as things got a little awkward so I exited the area and went to take some fresh air.

Walking along the halls of this mansion, I found a garden with lots of roses and different kinds of plants. When I found a place to sit, I decided to stay there for a moment since the view was really gorgeous. Sitting down, I released a big sigh when suddenly, a raven landed in the table in front of me.

"Oh, hello." I said as the raven explored the table for food. It stayed there circling around and seemed to look at me from time to time. My eyes focused on the bird and noticed how red its eyes were. "You're eyes are very red, just like my old butler. I kinda miss him you know…" I said to the bird even if I knew it wouldn't respond. The bird continued to circle around more, then it suddenly jumped in my lap. "Eh? You're not afraid of humans?" I said, after all, I believe that most birds fear the slightest sight of humans. "You're odd, aren't you?" I added as I remember to have hidden a cookie in my pocket that I stole from the meeting room. "I really liked this cookie but I guess it's yours." I said placing the cookie on the table, turning it into crumbs, however, the raven wasn't attracted by it. "Oh yeah you're a raven, you guys eat meat right?" I said realizing that I just wasted a precious cookie. "I guess, I could steal some more." I added as someone approached, causing the raven to fly away.

"Lucille, you okay?" It was Vincent.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm good. A raven comforted me." I said and Vincent raised his right eyebrow.

"Whaaat?" He asked.

"Nothing. Let's go back. I need more cookies from the meeting room." I said as I went back to the room and Vincent followed with a concerned look.

* * *

 **At the Phantomhive Manor**

"Goodness, Rachel's recipes are so amazing. I can never cook something amazing as this!" I said as I continue to gobble up on the food Rachel prepared when we got home from the party.

"Calm down Lucille, didn't you just ate at the party?" Vincent said as he ate his food with poise, unlike me who honestly ate like a man.

"The food in the party was terrible, only the cookies were worth some gobbling." I said.

"Hehe, momtie you have food on your lips." Ciel said as he pointed the left side of my lips.

"Ooopps, sorry. Your mommy's food is just so good." I said as I removed the food using a napkin.

After eating a ton, I stayed a bit more at the Phantomhive Manor and played with Ciel. He then reminded me that it was his birthday tomorrow.

"Of course I wouldn't forget, I actually already got a gift for you!" I said, since I bought the gift a week before Ciel's birthday.

"Mommy, daddy! Momtie says she has a gift for me already." Ciel said as he ran to his parents.

"Don't worry, your mommy and I also got a gift for you as well, and its gonna be better than momtie's gift." Vincent said as I roll my eyes at him.

"Don't listen to your daddy, my gift is better, you'll see!" I said and Ciel looked very excited for his birthday


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, I woke up early and immediately went to the Phantomhive manor to help in setting up the house for Ciel's party. Young daughters and sons of nobles are expected to arrive so I did everything to help Rachel and gladly, we managed to prepare the manor in time.

"Ah, Alexis, you're so early!" I greeted the first visitors as they got down from the carriage, It was Alexis Midford, with him was his daughter Elizabeth and his wife Francis.

"Why of course! Elizabeth here begged me to come early because she wanted to be the first to greet Ciel a happy birthday." Alexis replied as I pinched Elizabeth's cheek the moment she got down the carriage.

"Awww, how sweet of you! Now go ahead and greet Ciel a happy birthday! " I said and Elizabeth nodded before running to the manor, with Francis following her.

"Look how they grow up fast." Alexis said as he remained with me, looking at Elizabeth from afar.

"I know, time passes by pretty quick." I simply replied.

"You better start finding yourself a man before wrinkles start appearing on your face. You should be happy that at your age, you still look good." Alexis said as I rolled my eyes and gave a smile.

"Oh please Alexis, not that stuff again." I said, walking back to the manor and he followed.

"Why? I speak truth! You're not getting any younger by the second, and one thing men hate most is old women full of wrinkles...although I think your social standing and money could compensate your age so I think you can marry at any age you want." He said and it made me hit him on the head.

"Ha. Ha. Whatever, Alexis." I said smiling as we got inside the manor.

Ciel and Elizabeth were playing near the fireplace and Rachel was going around and making sure everything was presentable. Vincent on the other hand, just got down the stairs and greeted Alexis when suddenly, I had the worse feeling and got dizzy, looking for something to hold on to but couldn't. I was about to fall to the ground when Vincent looked back and saw me, realizing that I looked sick and ran to catch me.

"Lucille! Are you ok?!" He said worried while helping me stand. Alexis also approached to help.

"I don't know, my head suddenly hurt." I said as my vision got blurred.

"You should take a rest, come, let's get you to the guest room." Vincent said as he helped me for the rest of the trip to the guest room. Alexis on the other hand stayed since a few more guests suddenly arrived, and knowing Vincent wasn't able to greet them, he thought to greet the visitors in Vincent's stead.

Arriving at the guest room, Vincent guided me as I sat on the bed. "Did you feel anything odd earlier? You shouldn't have come if you felt sick." Vincent said worried while helping me remove my shoes.

"I was fine earlier, maybe I just need some rest..." I replied while placing my feet on the bed, "...but before I take a rest, can you call Ciel? I want to give him my gift personally." I added and Vincent agreed. He got out to get Ciel, and came back after a few minutes with the child.

"Momtie! Is it true that you're going to give me your gift now?" Ciel asked, his eyes widening in excitement.

"Yup!" I said as I took out a dog collar from my pockets. "Ta-da! I got you a puppy, his name is Sebastian! This is his collar and you just have to put it on him. He's waiting at the garden for you!" I said as I hand him the collar, and Ciel looked really happy.

"Woooowww! Momtie got me a puppy! Thank you momtie! I promise I'll take care of him! Yaaaay!" Ciel said as he excitingly ran out of the room to see his new pet.

"Sebastian? Isn't that your butler's name?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Yes, I took the liberty of naming him that since I always wished Ciel had met him. If that happened, I'm certain he'd love Ciel." I replied while covering myself with blankets.

"Hm, you really miss him do you?"

"Everyday."

Vincent gave me a faint smile and decided to leave me to rest. Closing my eyes, a faint tune ran through my ears. The tune was familiar, and as it got louder, I realized that it was the song from my musicbox. The musicbox was given to me by Sebastian on my 18th birthday, saying that the song is his lullaby to me, and that if I can't sleep, I just play the song and it will be like him singing to me. I wondered why after so many years of not hearing that song, why is it playing in my head right now? Questions boggled my mind but soon enough, I managed to take a sleep.

I woke up and immediately smelled an awful scent all around me. When I was fully awake, I realized that it was smoke, and something was burning. I stood up and ran to the door only to find out that it was blocked from the outside.

"What in the world is going on?!" I said as smoke filled my room rapidly. "Vincent! Rachel!" I tried shouting to catch attention, but I couldn't be heard with the fire blazing. Suddenly, the ceiling on the bed dropped as it burned the bed quickly. I knew from that moment that if I didn't get out of the room as fast as possible, I was going to be burnt alive. Tearing up my dress, I used the piece of cloth to cover my nose and mouth, I then went to the window only to find it nailed and shut from the outside. Someone really intended on burning me alive, but I was determined to get out so without hesitation, I broke the glass window using my hand and pushed off any large remaining shards. I then jumped out of the window and landed on the ground hard. The room I was in was on the second floor, making the impact pretty hard and I was certain that I broke my arm in the process. However, not minding my arm, I immediately went back in the manor to find Vincent, Ciel, and Rachel, but the moment I got in, I saw Vincent and Rachel's corpse on the living room.

It looked odd as they didn't seem to die from burning, but I didn't had time to observe since the house was slowly falling apart. Knowing that I can't do anything about them, I tried to find Ciel but to no avail. The house was consumed by fire and the smoke got thicker that I could no longer breathe even with a cover on my face. I decided to get back out of the house and with the perfect timing jumped out before it fully collapsed on top of me.

"Madame Cornelius!" A familiar voice shouted, and it was Tanaka.

"Are you with Ciel?!" I immediately asked, but his face turned sad and I knew it meant no.

"He was taken by mysterious men my lady, I tried to stop them but someone knocked me out. I apologize deeply Madame Lucille." Tanaka explained, and I tapped him in the shoulder to say I understand.

"It's not your fault, Tanaka. Who in the world would do this?" I said confused.

Seeing the Phantomhive manor burn to the ground, a familiar feeling of pain and sadness reached me. _"Do I always have to lose a family?"_ I asked myself, my arm hurting as I tried to move. Anger rose in my heart as I silently swear to find Ciel, hoping that he still lives as well as those who did this horrible thing, just so I could eliminate them myself.

* * *

 **3 years later.**

I stepped down from the ship and welcomed my self to England once again. I was away in England for a year as my search for Ciel led me to a lot of places. Though finding Ciel was my top priority, I managed to get an opportunity to expand the family business during those times, but of course, even after years had passed, I never once forgot about my real goal. To be frank, there were times that I thought my search was in vain, but knowing that Ciel was out there taken by evil men, I couldn't bear the fact to simply forget him. My search led me back here in England and I somehow had high hopes of finally finding him here.

"Madame Cornelius, you have a scheduled meeting at 1pm." My assistant reminded me, but I couldn't feel myself to attend the meeting and wanted to go somewhere else, particularly Vincent and Rachel's grave.

"Could you cancel that for me? I got a different plan in mind." I said as I continue to walk towards the carriage that was waiting for me.

I told the coachman to take me to the lands owned by the Phantomhive. As the carriage drove away, I reminisced the memories I had in England when Vincent was still alive. I remember my time with him when we go to different houses of nobles for meetings, as well as going to charity work all around town. Occasionally, I also help him in his job as the Queen's watchdog.

Arriving at the Phantomhive lands, I instructed the coachman directions to the graves, and that was where he first took me. I got down and went to the graves, kneeling to take a better look at their tombstone, noticing that it had been recently cleaned. I assumed that Angela, Rachel's sister visited, and got glad to know that she was still taking care of the graves. Satisfied that I got to visit, I thought of going back to do another meeting when something told me to go to the burned-down Phantomhive manor. Instead of riding the carriage, I decided to walk and free my mind off of things as I know it would take me time to get to the manor's location, and I needed that time to think about things.

Expecting a burned down house like the last time I remember, what I stumbled upon was a Phantomhive manor that stood like an accident had never happened.

Shocked, I stared at the manor to check if I was just dreaming, but no matter how many times I tried to shake my head, the manor remained there, standing majestically as it once before. Still thinking that I was dreaming, I approached the home and entered it's gate and gladly, it was opened. Around, everything was perfect, the gardens were well maintained and the place was clean. I continued to walk until I finally arrived at the front door. Hesitating, I thought maybe they sold the land and rebuilt a house but I immediately remembered that it was impossible since I was the one given the right to take care of the Phantomhive lands and riches, and I never approved of such selling of property. Removing all the questions in my head, I knocked on the big door even though I was utterly confused of what was happening.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I just want to thank you guys for liking this story even if its just a few chapters at the moment, your feedback really means a lot to me and I hope to improve the story with your help! Also, as requested by one of the reviews, I changed the rating of this story to T. :D ONE LAST THING, regarding to **_Kiryma's_** question about the origin of Sebastian's name (as your butler), the story will answer that in one of the future chapters (could be the next chapter or the next next :D) so please watch out for it! Again, THANK YOU AND I HOPE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Your faves, follows, and REVIEWS are soooooo appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

An exceedingly nervous Lucille Cornelius stood in front of the Phantomhive manor as its large doors opened, and on the other side revealed a familiar fellow.

"T-Tanaka?! Is that you?!" Lucille asked surprised, hugging the old man immediately after exclaiming out her question. "It's been a while!" She added as she let go of the embrace.

"Madame Cornelius, what a pleasant surprise, please come in!" Tanaka replied as he escorted the lady inside the house and made her sit in a nearby sofa.

"What's going on Tanaka? How did the manor got rebuilt?" Lucille asked, looking very eager to know the answer. Eager and confused.

"The manor was rebuilt with the help of my new butler, Aunt Lucille." Suddenly, a very familiar yet strange voice spoke. Even without looking, Lucille had a feeling it was someone she had always searched for, and when she finally looked to the stairs, going down on it was Ciel Phantomhive, the child she desperately tried to find for years.

Out of shock, Lucille couldn't say any word. She simply stared at Ciel with wide eyes and kept replaying on her head if it was a dream. She stood up from her seat and slowly walked towards the young Phantomhive who just got down on the last step of the staircase. Silence reigned as she knelt down in front of Ciel to stare at his face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Aunt." Ciel stated even though he was already expecting that type of reaction from Lucille. He still remembered how much she was close to him and his family even if she wasn't of their bloodline.

"Ciel? Is that…really you?" Lucille said, still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yes, and I have returned." Ciel simply replied.

With only those few words, Lucille broke down crying as she went on to embrace Ciel with incredible strength. "Ciiiieeeeellll, you are alive! I knew my search was not in vain! People kept on telling me you're gone and I was almost near in believing them but-"

"Aunt…aunt Lucille…I-I can't breathe." Lucille was cut off with Ciel trying to gasp for air.

Immediately releasing her embrace, Lucille laughed a little and apologized to Ciel for her actions, "My apologies, your Aunt Lucille just can't believe you're back! I…I'm just so happy!" She said, once again hugging Ciel but now a little lighter.

Tanaka smiled as he witness how Lucille was so happy with Ciel's return, and Ciel on the other hand, even if he didn't show much of his emotions, deep inside was happy to reunite with a family.

"What happened all these years? Who were those people who took you?! I'll rip their hearts out and boil them alive right now so you better start giving some names!" Lucille said getting angry all of a sudden as she stood up.

"Wow…I don't remember you being violent, Aunt Lucille. Anyhow, you shouldn't worry about that anymore, most of them are taken care of. What's important is that I have returned." Ciel replied, "Oh and Aunt Lucille, please, join me for lunch." He added as he walked towards the dining room with Lucille and Tanaka following.

"You're right, I guess what's important is that you came back, however, you mentioned that most of your abductors are taken care of. Do you mean that some of them are still on the loose?" Lucille asked as they arrived in the dining room.

"Yes, and I will hunt them down. All those who did chaos to my family, will pay." Ciel said as he sat down in front the dining table.

It was a bit disturbing for Lucille to see Ciel saying such words without remorse, however, she somewhat understood why Ciel's personality drastically changed.

"I know that as a good aunt, I should say to you that revenge won't do you any good…but as your father knew, I am not really that much of a good person..." Lucille said as she cleared her throat. "…so Ciel, please, get those bastards and make them pay. I will help you achieve that in anyway I can." She added, making Ciel give a smirk.

"Heh, I knew there was a reason why I always liked you, Aunt Lucille." Ciel replied snapping his fingers after. Someone then came in from the kitchen along with the food.

Preparing to eat, Lucille placed the napkin on her lap then took the glass of water on her right since she was parched. While she drank, she stared at the water in the glass while a servant placed food in front of her.

"Oh Aunt Lucille, I'd like to introduce to you my butler." Ciel spoke while Lucille was busy drinking water. Upon hearing Ciel, she placed the glass down to look at Ciel, finding a supposedly dead person beside him, or so she thought.

Lucille, wanted to spit out the water she had in her mouth but instead, she unintentionally drank it all at once, causing her to cough a little.

"Aunt Lucille, are you alright?" Ciel asked as his butler rushed to help Lucille.

"I'm-fine-my-apologies!" Lucille replied, her sentence was cut off by a cough in every preceding word.

While she tried to clear her throat, Lucille stared at Ciel's butler with great confusion. The butler looked exactly like her old butler with only the style of his hair being different, the rest were exactly the same. The posture, skin color, eye color, _everything_ , and this totally surprised her. "Th-this is your butler?!" She added, her eyes moving from left to right, staring into blank space like it was endless afterwards.

"Y-yes…his name is Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel, a bit bothered, introduced his butler and Sebastian bowed in respect.

"Wwwhhhhaaaatttt?! His name is Sebastian?!" Lucille said as she stood up, dropping her hand in the table, angry and confused equally at the same time.

"Y-yes? What's wrong with that?" Ciel asked, a bit weirded out with her Aunt's reaction.

"Is there something wrong, madame?" Sebastian, Ciel's butler, added with a calm face.

"OH MY G-" Lucille suddenly spat after hearing Sebastian's voice. "Are kidding me?! You even have the same voice!" She added, her mind seemingly about to blow.

"Aunt Lucille, are you alright?" Ciel once again asked slowly and clearly, wanting to know answers regarding her change of behavior.

Settling down, Lucille exhaled deeply and started to calm down. "I apologize for freaking out." She said as she sat back down, emptying the glass of water she was previously drinking.

"What just happened to you Aunt Lucille?" Ciel asked curiously.

"It's a bit of a long story. Can I ask you a question Sebastian?" Lucille said speaking from Ciel to Sebastian.

"Why, yes madame. Please do." Sebastian replied and Lucille got really amazed at how he sounded like her old butler, making her forget her question a bit. Lucille came to a pause for a few seconds but eventually remembered her question, "Do you have a father? Is Sebastian also his name?" Lucille asked, and this was the question she thought of asking since she was thinking if Sebastian, Ciel's butler, is the son of her old butler.

"I don't have a father, madame." Sebastian simply replied.

Thinking of how such coincidence happened, Lucille stared at her plate and thought of how Sebastian looked so much like her old butler. She pushed to think that they might be relatives because that was the only reasonable answer as to why they look so much alike, but because of Sebastian's answer, Lucille was just to stunned to learn that of all the people she could meet, she met a carbon copy of her beloved old butler.

"Aunt Lucille." Lucille snapped back when Ciel called her.

"Oh sorry. I'm certain you want to know why I freaked out…" Lucille replied, taking a quick look at Sebastian and feeling very disturbed with his similarities to her old butler. "You see, I had an old butler before, and he took care of me when I was little." Lucille added as she took a quick trip back to memory lane.

* * *

 _"My, my, Lucille my dear granddaughter! Are you alright?!" Gertrude said as she hugged the child in sight, she was dead worried about her safety._

 _"Grandmama!" That was the only reply the child gave as she hugged her grandmother back._

 _On the other hand, the police immediately arrested the man Lucille was with, assuming he was the suspect since Gertrude was not familiar with him. He remained quiet and didn't say anything._

 _"Who are you?! What did you do to my family?!" Gertrude asked angrily at the strange man thinking he was the killer while Lucille reamined in her arms._

 _Moments later, the police got out of the room with three corpses covered with a white blanket. One of the police then went to Gertrude. "Madame Cornelius, we believe this man is not the killer." The police stated, and Gertrude was a little confused. "We have found the corpse of Daniel Staffordshire along with your son and daughter-in-law's corpse. Daniel is a serial killer we've been searching for for the past 5 years. He killed a lot of nobles within those years but it was complicated to hunt him down. He kills only rich families and usually don't leave any survivors, including children, so this man might have save your grandchild's life."_

 _Surprised, Gertrude stared at the man when Lucille suddenly released her embrace of her grandmother and went to the strange man, embracing his left leg. "Grandmama! This is my angel!" Lucille said happily as she looked at the man with a smile._

 _Seeing Lucille happy in the presence of the strange man, she then knew at that moment that the man was innocent, so she asked the police to release him and she took him with her back to her home._

 _"What is your name?" She asked the strange man while they were in the carriage._

 _"None, as I am but a slave, madame." The strange man replied._

 _"Hmm, how did you got into my son's home?" Gertrude asked another question as she was curious to know who this strange man in front of him was._

 _"I was called by your son's wife, she asked me to protect your granddaughter, and I shall do what I have promised." The strange man replied._

 _Gertrude went silent thinking if she could trust the young man, and as she stared at him, she somehow knew he was sincere of what he was saying. Though there is hesitation, Gertrude decided to accept the man and allow him to guard Lucille._

 _"Thank you for saving my granddaughter. Please, what would you want us to call you?" Gertrude asked._

 _"Anything you want, madame."_

 _"Sebastian!" Suddenly, Lucille shouted. "Papa said, Saint Sebastian will protect anyone from danger and Sebastian protected me!" She added._

 _"Oh okay, Sebastian it is." Gertrude replied, simply agreeing to her granddaughter's suggestion._


	6. Chapter 6

After joining Ciel for lunch, I've asked him to allow me to roam around the mansion as I was stunned to how it looked so much like it was before the accident 3 years ago.

Alone with my thoughts, I walked every hall and stared at every painting on the wall of the manor, turning amazed every now and then as well as reminding myself of the past where Vincent and Rachel were still alive, and how they treated me like I was part of the Phantomhive family.

"Is she the Young Master's guest?"

"Oohh, its the very first time we had a visitor!"

"She's so prettyyyy..."

As I stared to one of the paintings, I heard quiet voices talking from just a few feet away from me. Three people were taking a peek at me at the corner of wall of the hallway.

"Oh, hello!" I greeted them, a bit curious as I didn't expect there were other people in the Manor besides Ciel and Sebastian.

The moment I spoke with them, they suddenly hid, but even though they're out of sight, I still managed to hear what they were talking about.

"She saw us!"

"Sebastian said we shouldn't show ourselves to guests yet!"

"Of course we shouldn't, we dont know anything about dealing with guests yet!"

"What are we gonna do? We can't just show ourselves and disappear when talked to!"

"Let's just be very respectful okay? We'll show ourselves on a count of three. One...two..."

The three that were hiding then slowly revealed themselves to me while bowing.

"Greetings, milady! I...Im- I mean we- we are humble servants of the Phantomive Manor, at your service!" One of them said, and he was dead shy as he spoke.

"Oh I see, nice to meet you. I'm Ciel's aunt...actually godmother but, he calls me aunt." I said to them with a smile, and they were a bit amazed with what I said.

"Godmother? But you look very young!" Another one of them responded.

"Why, thank you." I replied to them. They seem to be a very shy but also very cheerful bunch, and I already felt comfortable with their presence. "May I know your exact names? I at least want to know the names of the people Ciel is with everyday." I added.

"Uhhm, I'm Finnian, madame, gardener of the Phantomhive home!" The boy whith blonde hair and straw hat said with a salute. He was a very cheery and innocent looking kid. His shyness also seemed to slowly disappear.

"May-Lin is my name, my lady, Im the house maid!" The female with red hair said next, giving a gracious curtsy.

"I'm the house's cook, Baldroy, madame!" The tall man with a cigarette said as they all gave a small bow.

"I see, alright, I got it. Finnian, May-Lin, Baldroy, my name is Lucille Cornelius, Ciel's godmother. You may also expect me to often visit from now on, I'll be helping your Young Master in regards to business-" I told them when I was suddenly cut off by a familiar, deep voice.

"Lady Cornelius, I've been looking for you." Sebastian, Ciel's butler, said from a small distance.

"Oh Sebastian..." I said looking at him, "I was just telling your-" I then looked back at the three servants only to find them gone, they seemed to just vanish into thin air. "...eh? Where'd they go?" I asked curiously.

"I see you have met the Phantomhive servants. I have told them to hide themselves from your presence as I have not yet trained them to do household duties, as well as speaking with guests in a respectful fashion. Seems they didn't listen." said Sebastian, loudening the last sentence of his as if intending for someone to hear them.

"Oh that's not a problem, they're really nice...but they do seem to be terrified of you." I said.

"As they should, I enfornce discipline and order to those under my authority." He simply said with a smile, but that smile doesn't really compliment with how he said those words.

That moment, a small flashback reminded me of my former butler.

* * *

 _"No, I don't want to! Isn't that the reason why we have servants?!" I said to Sebastian angrily, I was only 13 at that time._

 _"Yes, that maybe true, but not all the time people will be there to attend your needs. You should learn to clean up after making a mess." Sebastian said calmly, even if I was already shouting at him._

 _I had just finished making a clay sculpture but it didn't turn out the way I expected it to be. I was irritated with everything that when Sebastian asked me to clean up, I didn't want to._

 _"Why do you always want me to do things that are not for high class people like me! Im not a servant!" I replied, still angry amd irritated._

 _"I make you do those things because I want you to know the hardships of those people who are not blessed with riches such as you, and that you'd learn to appreciate the life and opportunity given to you...but, my foremost reason is tbat you shoud be a displined lady, not throwing tantrums when you're not in the mood. Being respectful to everyone is something of a lady such as you should know. Now, clean up your mess or I'll make you clean the whole mansion." He simply said, and I ended up choking on my own pride, cleaning up my mess until everything was sparkly clean._

* * *

"I see..." I said to Sebastian, my facial expression turning sad upon remembering my old butler.

"Are you alright, my lady?" He asked concerned.

Getting back to my senses, I replied, "Yes sorry, I just had..." I paused a bit to change what I was about to say, "...you kinda reminded me of my old butler again, funny, you and him have this same belief in discipline."

"You seem to be really fond of your old butler to miss him this much after all this years." He said to me, and I nodded.

"I am, you can say that he's like my best buddy. I'm certain if you meet him, you'll be the best of friends." I said with a small giggle as I could already imagine the situation, "Oh, why were you looking for me anyway?" I added suddenly.

"Ah, the Young Master simply wanted me to check on you, see if you need anything." He replied.

"Oh...I'm actually finished touring the house, and everything is just really brilliant! Like there was no incident of a fire at all. I commend those who re-built the manor." I said with all amazement.

"I'll make sure your praises reach them." Sebastian said.

After that, he guided me back to Ciel's room so that I could discuss how Ciel could regain the Funtom Corp. While me and Sebastian walked, I really can't help but take a glimpse of his face every now and then, it was stunningly similar to the Sebastian that I knew. Every curve of his faciel features, his red ruby eyes, that jet black hair. It was all too similar that I can't bring my self to believe that he is not MY Sebastian, that he is not MY butler.

"If you'd like to stare at my face my lady, you can just ask." Sebastian said, breaking the silence. He seemed to notice me staring.

"Er- sorry..." I said blushing a bit, I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Please, don't apologize, I understand where your coming from." He said, then he stopped walking and faced me. "Hmm..." he mumbled as he placed his face just a few inches from mine, and my eyes widen a bit with the act.

"Eh? Its alright, Sebastian! I already stared at your face enough..." I said, thinking he did such an act to let me see his face with all its...gorgeousness.

"It's actually the other way around, my lady. I'm quite curious with your beauty...how old are you, if I may ask?" He asked, his face still close to mine.

The distance between our faces really made me uncomfortable, and without noticing, I was already blushing red, like a sack of tomatoes smudged all over my cheeks. "I'm thir- thirty five..." I said, leaning back a bit.

"35? Really? I thought you were around 24...I was surprised that you were the Young Master's godmother. You're very beautiful and young looking my lady, seems that time isn't quite against you." He said.

 _"Time is just isn't against me..."_

I suddenly remembered the same line my old butler Sebastian said to me.

"Heh, I know I said this a lot of times already but you really remind me of him." I said smiling at him, my blush, temporary disappearing.

Sebastian looked at me curiously before smiling and withdrawing his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Hii, I'm sorry for taking so long for an update. :'( I've been busy because I've just recently graduated! :) I am now officially jobless. XD But anyway, I also apologize if this chapter ain't as pretty as you might expect, I'm still getting in touch with my writing spirit. O^O Thank you also for the follows and faves and reviews! I really appreciate it, it's actually one of the reasons why I decided not to abandon this story. 3 Thanks agaain! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

"It is going to be quite difficult getting back the company but, with you as the true successor of Vincent Phantomhive, I am sure they would have no choice but to give it back." I said leaning back on sofa.

Ciel and I have been talking about how he could regain control over the Funtom Corportation. Originally, I was the one assigned to take care of the company however, when distant relatives of the Phantomhives discovered that a non-Phantomhive is taking over the Funtom Corporation, they took it as an opportunity to over throw me from control, and take it over for their own greedy desires.

"I just hope they had not yet rendered the company bankrupt. I remember father hating those relatives of mine, he says they are indeed greedy." Ciel said, taking a small sip of tea, his voice ringing with a bit of annoyance.

"I still have some loyal people working over there, and according to them, the company is still stable enough. However, they fear that if your relatives' continue to exploit the company, none will be left." I replied.

Ciel gave a small sigh and replied, "I should make an action about that as soon as I can. Will you help me get back the Funtom Corp, Aunt Lucille? I know you're the only one I can count on right now." He looked really stressed with the bad news I brought but, I had to tell him about it as he is the only one that can fix the problem.

"Most certainly, Ciel, you do not even have to ask. As your father's partner in crime- I mean, partner in business, I would without a doubt help return the company to you, someone whom it rightfully belongs to. He worked so hard for that company to grow, and I will not let it crumble down just because of the greedy people in charge." I replied. I was actually irritated by this matter a long time ago, but I just couldn't do anything as I'm not in anyway related to the Phantomhives like them.

"Don't worry, they won't be in-charge for long." Ciel said with a smirk.

"I know." I replied back with a chuckle. "Now, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to your thoughts." I replied standing up from my seat, "Take your time to think about the steps that you should take in this matter, after all, that's just the begin. You'll also have to meet the Queen soon." I said, and he looked at me with right eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean I have to meet the Queen?" He asked, apparently, he had no idea what I was talking about.

"I'll leave the entire explanation in another day, however, to give you an idea: Your father is what they call 'The Queen's Watchdog', it means that he works for her concerning the underground society. Since he's gone, you are the one expected to take his place. This is a job only the Phantomhives are entrusted." I said, remembering my unfinished tea so I took it and drank all the contents at once, placing the cup back. "I love this tea, please do make me some when I get back." I added.

Ciel flashed me a small smile before standing up, "Of course, Sebastian will make you all the tea you want. Thank you again Aunt Lucille, you made my return so much easier than I expected it to be."

"You're welcome, Ciel. You don't know how happy I am of your return." I said, gently smiling as I cherished the sight of Ciel.

Ciel really had grown so much, far from the Ciel I knew. In just three years, he became very mature and responsible, just like his father. However, there are also some changes in him that I fear.

* * *

 **Ciel's POV  
**

I watched Aunt Lucille's carriage as it sped off and disappear into the distance. After that, I silently walked back to my room with Sebastian following.

Thinking about all that she said, I know it is going to be hard, to return in becoming a Phantomhive, but I'm certain it won't be as hard as what I have experienced in the past three years. Now that I am back, people responsible with my hardships will pay.

"Young Master, what do you intend to do now?" Sebastian asked.

"Since Aunt Lucille made my job easier in regards to the Funtom Corp, I'll rest for the moment." I said, then I remembered about the incident with her earlier. I found it odd of how she reacted to Sebastian, "Can I ask you a question, Sebastian?" I added.

"Anything, my lord." He simply replied.

"Is your former master my Aunt Lucille?" I asked, those were my thoughts the moment Aunt Lucille told me about how Sebastian looked like her old butler.

"Hmm...you knew?" Sebastian replied with a smile.

"Are you kidding? It was obvious, you being an immortal demon after all." I said.

I then arrived at my room and sat in front of my office table.

"I admit, I served her before, and I'd say one she is one of my most unforgettable masters." Sebastian said smiling, and it seemed like it was a genuine smile, or maybe my eyes were just playing tricks on me. In any event, it made me feel odd.

"Hmph, seems like it. What was she like?" I asked him curiously.

"Lucille? Hmm, where do I start? There's too much to say about her...she's odd? Odd but in a good way...although she's very moody when she was younger...but of course, she changed and turned responsible and humble in the long run. For a lady, she's also talented in combat, quick in learning all the self-defense techniques I taught her. She's also very sweet. She would often tell me of how she appreciates having me around, or that she wouldn't be able to achieve something if I weren't there. She really wanted me to feel like I was...appreciated. I guess that's what you humans called that feeling." Sebastian said, looking up at corner of his eye, seemingly finding more words.

"Wow, I didn't know demons like you could get very attached with humans. You seem to really enjoy your time with her. " I said, looking at him curiously.

"I did, I liked Lucille as a master because she didn't treat me like a servant as much as many others in the past did...or present." He said, shooting me a look, and I just shrugged it off like nothing happened.

"So..." I said as I placed my palm on my right cheek, "...are you going to tell her? That you're her former butler?" I asked, after all, I think it would make Aunt Lucille real happy.

"I'm not certain. Matters with my former masters are no longer my concern, my concern is only with you." He replied, returning back to his usual state, the cold and emotionless Sebastian.

"Fine by me." I said placing my hand back to the table. "Get me some tea, I need something to help me relax." I commanded.

"Yes, my lord." He simply replied.

 **End of POV**

* * *

A half of an hour had already passed since I left the Phantomhive Manor. Never have I ever left that place this happy as I am now, I just couldn't believe the fact that Ciel is alive and well. After the many long years of looking for him, I was finally able to see him, and this time, for good. There was also this heavy burden in my shoulders that finally lifted, knowing that somehow, Vincent and Rachel's soul would be finally put to rest now that their son has returned.

Due to the overflowing positive feeling and thoughts that I have, I didn't notice that the road I was taking was strange. Even though I was gone for 3 years, I never forgot the paths that took me in and out of the Phantomive lands. I assumed that the coachman simply took a shortcut and brushed it off as I return once again to my thoughts, however, after a few minutes had passed, I had a glimpse of the town that led me to my home, and the carriage was going in the opposite direction. I was about to tell the coachman about it but when I tried to open the window, it was sealed shut, including the door. From there on, I knew something was going on.

"Bloody hell..." I said to myself quietly as I picked up the small gun strapped in my legs.

Taking a deep breathe, I knew what I was supposed to do and without hesitation, I shot the carriage's door handle twice until it broke and kicked the door open, jumping out of the carriage and rolling in the ground safely. I quickly stood up as the carriage stopped and the coachman came down, and like I expected, he was different from my usual coachman.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him, pointing my gun at his direction. He was carrying a gun himself, and the situation seemed like a fast draw but instead of waiting for an answer, I shot the gun away from his hand and shot him once again in the leg. I walked towards him and kicked the gun away, my gun still pointing at his direction. "I said, what do you want from me?!" I asked again, angrily.

The man didn't answer my question and gave only a growl of pain, giving me a glare while whispering, "You'll pay for this, lass..."

A bit pissed about not answering my question, I took another small revenge and hit the man on the head with the hilt of my gun, causing him to fall asleep. I released a heavy sigh when another carriage came and slowed down. For a moment I thought I was safe, but when I saw the coachman of the carriage grab a shotgun, I knew I was again in trouble.

The man pointed his gun at me while a bunch of men got down from the carriage.

"Surrender now lady, don't worry, we won't hurt you! We'll just have a little fun, that's all!" The coachman said with a smirk.

Disgusted, I simply gave him a glare before shooting at them and running straight at the forest. Some of the men fired back, however, I heard one of them say, "Stop, we need her alive!"

Upon hearing this, I knew I still have some chance of living if they ever caught me since as they have said, they aren't allowed to kill me, but that didn't change the fact that I have to get away from them as much as I can. I quickly took of my high heels and threw them on a different direction, hoping they think I ran in that direction. I then ran as fast but also as quietly as possible, looking for a place to go to, however, everything ran to were nothing but endless trees and I didn't even know which direction I'm headed. Running out of energy, I could no longer take another step as my foot had also suffered injuries while running around the forest bare foot. I took a deep breathe and heard voices from afar, and I know it was still those strange men looking for me.

 _"Goodness, what do they want from me?!"_ I said in my head as I search for a place to hide.

There were no caves nor small holes to hide, so I decided to climb up a tree hoping they won't look up, or even if they did, won't notice me. I quickly climbed up to the highest branch I could reach and covered my self with leaves. I had this small feeling of success that I wore a green dress that camouflaged well with the leaves. I stayed silent in that spot for a few good minutes, even controlling my breathing as I hear the men's footsteps crunching the leaves that fell from the trees. To be honest, I was terrified and my heart drummed like crazy, however, when I saw one of the men finally come close to the tree I am hiding at, everything stopped...my breathing, my loud heart beat, my shaking hands. I sat there as quietly as I can, doing the best I can to not make a single sound, and at the same time, somehow at the back of my mind...I was hoping my former butler would come and save me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Since I haven't described what Lucille looked like, I made her an art! Check it out on my Deviantart Gallery, the link is on my profile. :) Also, thanks for the continued support. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Surrounded by men who want to take me for reasons I don't know, I couldn't help but feel so pathetic for not being able to defend myself nor even have the guts to try and fight back, however, even if I did try to fight back, I'm certain it would simply be in vain since I have almost all the disadvantages. They had guns, BIG guns, and all I had was a small handgun with only 3 bullets remaining.

One of the men kept looking around as he stood underneath the tree I'm hiding at. After a few seconds, he started to walk away, and I waited patiently until he was far enough for me to go down the tree and escape. Once he and the other men were finally distant, I slowly got down from the tree as quietly as I can and ran back to the direction I came, planning to take the men's carriage and ride back home.

I ran as silently as I can, and even though my feet burned like hell in pain, I kept running in a fast, consistent pace, however, as I exit the forest through the bushes, five men appeared as they immediately pointed their guns at me. "Ya think you can escape us, eh?" One of them said.

With guns aimed at me from different directions, I had no choice but to surrender. I gave the most evil glares I could at them to at least let them know that I'm not afraid, and in that instant, somebody covered my mouth from behind with a handkerchief. I tried to struggle and break free from the man's clutch but, after just a few inhales, my sight immediately turned blurry and dark, and before I even knew it, I was knocked asleep.

* * *

I woke up and found myself tied up in a chair, shaking my head to remove the feeling of nausea. My sight was blurry, but as the moment passed, it slowly regained it's normal state, allowing me to finally observe my surroundings. It appeared that I was in a exquisite room that seemed to be inside a wealthy person's house. Around me were a luxurious bed, an elegant chandelier, and other room decorations that somehow gave me a hint that the person who took me wasn't just any ordinary person. A few seconds after analyzing the room, a bunch of men came in, and as I expected, they were the bad guys.

"The feisty sleeping beauty is awake! You know what, I have to say...out of all the rich lady nobles we kidnapped, you're the toughest one yet. I give you credit for trying to put up a fight." One of them said, and I assumed he was the leader since he looked a bit proper than the other men with him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, looking at him with only anger in my expression.

"Oh don't worry, we don't want anything from you. We simply want to use you for our plans." He said as he knelt down to reach my level.

"Plans? What plans?" I asked, looking at him straight in the eye, trying my best to show a brave front.

"Simple, we'll use you as bait to kill Ciel Phantomhive. We'll tell him that we have you, and if he refuses to surrender himself to us, we'll kill you, it's that easy. My men are already on their way right now to threaten him! Exciting right?" He said with a smirk as he reached out to curve my hair behind my ears, and I tried my best to avoid his touch.

"You bastard...what did he even do to you? Why do you want him dead?" I asked again, trying my best to know more about their plans.

"Oh it's not me, no. I have nothing against Phantomhive, but my boss does. His businesses in the underground market will suffer if a Phantomhive once again sits as the Queen's Watchdog. His business has been thriving ever since that position was empty, and my boss will make sure everything stays that way." He says as he tries to lean closer to my face, but I immediately head butt him in return.

"Why you-!" He said angrily as he stood up and pointed a gun at me.

"Go ahead, shoot me and ruin your plans." I dared him, and he looked at me angrily.

"Are you tempting me, lass?!" He said as he pushed the gun against my cheek.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." I replied.

I honestly didn't know why I aggravated him especially that I'm all tied up and he can basically do everything he wants to me, however, I was just really angry that their threatening to kill Ciel. I just found Ciel, and now they want him dead? There was no way I'll allow that to happen.

"You little-!" He said as he cocks his gun, but one of his goons stopped him.

"Hey, you said we need her alive!" The goon said.

"I don't care. We'll just make something up." The guy replied back, seemingly ready to pull the trigger.

"Uh-uh! Can't let you do that big guy!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man with long red hair who was wearing glasses and had weird teeth sliced the arm of the guy who was threatening me using a weird weapon.

Upon realizing his arm was cut off, the man that was about to shoot me screamed in pain and horror as he looks at his cut clean arm on the ground shaking as it get soaked in blood.

"All of you however, are gonna die today so, why not make it an hour earlier? I really need to go home early to do some beauty rest!" The red-haired guy once again spoke as he begins to attack them all one by one.

I was honestly confused at what's going on as well as who that guy was, but I quickly brushed it off and took the opportunity to find a way to free myself and gladly, there was a knife just beside my foot. I swung my chair left and right until I fell down sideways. I then reached the knife with my right hand and after seconds of struggle, I finally reached it and broke myself free. While the unknown red-haired guy was still tearing all the bad guys apart, I immediately looked for a weapon and helped him bring down the rest of the men.

After the fight, I took a quick break as I watch the red-haired man do something weird with the dead bodies."What kind of weapon is that?" I asked him when I noticed his really odd but awesome looking weapon.

"This baby? Well, I customized this myself! Lovely isn't it?" He said smiling as he showed it off.

"It is. Oh, who are you anyway? Why'd you help me?" I asked again, realizing that his identity is still shrouded in mystery.

"You almost went off earlier than scheduled so I came in and saved the day! Anyway, next time, watch your self dear, you still have a few months you know." He replied as he walked towards the door and kicked it down, "Byee!" He added as he ran away.

"Wait! I haven't even thanked you yet!" I shouted, but he was already gone. I tilted my head sideways in confusion, I didn't understand why he'd come in and help me with the bad guys while blabbering about things that didn't really made any sense, however, I was thankful that he came and helped. _"Whoever you are, I owe you one."_ I said to myself as I remember the evil guy from before mentioning that some of his men are already on their way to Ciel.

I got out of the room and checked the halls if it was safe. When I was finally out of the mansion, I found a horse just in front of the gate and took it, riding as quickly as I can towards the Phantomhive Mansion.

* * *

I rode my way to the Phantomhive lands, not minding the injuries I sustained while fighting off the men before, and as I approach my destination, I saw from the distance around 20 men surrounding the mansion. I immediately stopped my horse upon sight of it and got down, walking towards the mansion with stealth and hiding in the tree nearest to the mansion. As I got close enough, I saw them trying to knock down the front door, but no matter how hard they tried, it couldn't be easily brought down.

"Ciel Phantomhive! We know you're hiding you little coward, surrender yourself!" One of the men said.

"I am not hiding..." A voice from the balcony on the second floor rang, and it was Ciel with his usual calm demeanor. With him was also Sebastian who do not seem to be worried with the situation.

"There you are! Shoot him!" The guy earlier commanded, and in that moment, all his comrades open fired at Ciel.

I was about to make a run and distract the men's attention from Ciel but, the moment they fired at Ciel, their bullets appeared to fire back at them.

"What the-?!"

"Ahh!"

Screams of pain echoed everywhere, and some of them men got shot by their own bullets. The rest of them still tried to fire at Ciel but somehow, their attacks were backfiring at them. I was a bit surprised with what was happening, and I didn't know how that thing happened, but since Ciel was safe, I remained hidden behind the tree and observed from afar.

"STOP!" A man from the group spoke, "If you continue to fight us, I will give the signal to kill one of your loved ones!" He said as he revealed a flare gun, pointing it at the sky.

"Loved ones? Who?" Ciel asked, a small worry tainted his face.

"Lucille Cornelius! We took her yesterday just after she came from your home! Now come down here and surrender or she will die in your stead!" The man replied smirking, he somehow felt that he now has the upper hand.

"Very well, I surrender." Ciel simply said.

I was surprised how Ciel easily surrendered knowing my life was on the line, and that really made me feel somewhat happy, but then, I was also worried that he would actually surrender himself and so, I thought of finally revealing myself.

"You don't have to, Ciel, I'm perfectly fine!" I shouted, finally stepping out of the tree where I was hiding.

"What?! How did this- fire at her!" The man said as his cohorts open fired at me.

I quickly jumped back behind the tree as they continue to fire, but after just a few seconds of guns echoing, everything went silent. Unsure of what had happened, I took a small peek and to my surprise, all of the men that were firing at me dropped dead on the ground.

"Are you alright, my lady?" A familiar voice asked, and when I looked behind me, it was Sebastian, and he was giving me his hand.

"Sebastian!" I said, taking his hand as he helped me stand up.

"Tsk tsk tsk oh dear look at you..." He said, reaching out to my hair as he pulled some leaves that got stuck in it, "...you look like a complete mess. Let me help you, my lady." He added as he also brushed away more leaves and dirt on my dress.

"Uh, thank you..." I said, contemplating on what emotions I should feel as I am surprised with his concern for me, however, I brushed it off and remembered Ciel, "Wait, is Ciel alright?" I asked.

"Yes, he's safe at the balcony." Sebastian replied.

Me and Sebastian walked out of the trees and there, I saw Ciel still standing on the balcony of the Phantomhive mansion.

"Are you alright, Aunt Lucille?" He asked, increasing the loudness of his voice so I could hear it from where I stood.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! A bit injured but I'll live!" I said to him smiling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Hey guys! :) Just wanna know what you think about the story so far. xD Are there any characters getting OOC? Does my writing suck? What do you want to see in the next chapters? Who other characters would you like to see? Please feel free to tell me anything at all! :D It would really help me with the future chapters. :D Thank youuuuu!_


	9. Chapter 9

I went inside the mansion as Sebastian followed me, and as I stepped inside, I saw Ciel get down from the staircase to see if I was alright.

"Aunt Lucille! Are you alright? Did they really take you?" He asked worried.

"They actually did, gladly there was this mysterious man who appeared and helped me. I am alright now so you don't have to worry." I said to Ciel with a smile. I knew he was concerned with my well-being, so I had to make sure he wouldn't worry too much.

"You're not fine, you're bleeding." Ciel said as he noticed a stain of blood on the skirt of my dress.

"Oh..." I said, looking at my skirt surprised. I didn't know that I got injuries while fighting my way out earlier.

"Sebastian, take care of Aunt's Lucille's injuries." Ciel said, looking from Sebastian to me, "For the moment, I'll try to find out who did this, so please do get well."

"Thanks, Ciel." I replied with a smile. After that, Sebastian helped me to the staircase. He leaded me to the guest room where he'll help me with my injuries.

Halfway through the guest room, I was really having a hard time walking especially now that the pain was slowly creeping in. My muscles were also tired of all the stuff I did today, and Sebastian seemed to notice my struggles.

"Do you want me to carry you, my lady?" He asked, concerned with my current state.

"Oh no, no thank you. I can still walk." I replied immediately, although I would really want that as it will make my life easier, I felt somewhat embarrassed at the thought of being carried by a man, most especially by Sebastian.

"Are you certain? _You usually say yes to that back then..._ " Sebastian replied, but I couldn't quite hear the last part of what he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, wanting him to repeat what he said.

"Oh, I mean usually, when I ask women to carry them, they say yes." He said, giving a smile.

I giggled a little knowing what he meant, or at least what I think he mean and replied, "For sure they would, I don't know if you notice this but, you are a very handsome man Sebastian, so its no wonder why women would ever deny such offer from you."

"You flatter me, my lady. However, if you say women would never deny such an offer from me then why did you? Is my good looks not that appealing to you?" He asked, looking at me with those blood red eyes.

"Silly man, of course not, it's just that... _you're actually too appealing for me..._ " I said, lowering my voice on the last part so he wouldn't hear.

"Excuse me, my lady?" He asked looking very curious, and I just gave a smile.

"Nothing, this is the guest room right?" I suddenly said, trying to distract him from wanting to know what I said.

"Ah yes, were here." Sebastian said as he opened the door while still holding me.

The two of us got inside and he leaded towards the bed, gently helping me sit down on it while placing pillows in my back so I could lean comfortably against the bed's headboard. "Thank you Sebastian. You think Ciel will be fine alone for a while?" I then asked, I was a bit bothered to know Sebastian isn't with Ciel especially when some bad guys just came here in the mansion. I'm afraid some of them are still around the area and we don't even know.

"Up until now you're still worried about the Young Master's well being than yours." Sebastian replied while he pulled the drawer from the cabinet next to the bed and took a towel inside. "Do not worry my lady, he will be alright as long as he's inside the house. I'm sure Mey-Rin, Baldroy, or Finnian are already annoying him right now." He added, assuring me that Ciel will be fine, and he seemed to be really trusting the three to care for Ciel for the meantime.

"I see, that's good." I said, finally feeling relaxed knowing everything will be fine. Just then, a jolt of pain came from my wound, and I reflexively bit my lip to ease it a bit.

"My apologies, I should have tend to your wound immediately. Now if you'd allow me..." He said, as he begins to lift my skirt up because the wound was on my right thigh, and I felt very awkward with every second of it. "Goodness me, that is a very nasty wound..." He said the moment he saw the wound as there was a small shard stuck on it.

"I didn't expect my wound was this bad." I stated as I observed the wound myself.

Just then, the door opened revealing Mey-Rin while carrying a bowl. "E-excuse m-e! The Young Master said for me to bring this to you." she said.

"Ah, the Young Master really knows what to do. Mey-Rin, please bring it over here." Sebastian said as Mey-Rin nodded and walked towards us, however, as she got closer, she suddenly tripped and accidentally let go of the bowl.

I was certain that the contents of that bowl will inevitably spill out but to my surprise, Sebastian caught the bowl just in the nick time.

"Whooaa..." I said, surprised with his reflexes that I couldn't help but clap my hands lightly.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry! I'm such clumsy person, I'm sorry Sebastian!" Mey-Rin said while she covered her face in shame.

"Just be careful next time, understood?" Sebastian said.

"Yes, I will! I'm sorry again!" Mey-Rin replied, still covering her face as she ran away crying, dramatically.

"My apologies about that, Mey-Rin is still kind of getting used to do house hold work." Sebastian said as he placed the bowl on his side, dipping the towel he had into it.

"It's fine, I'm sure she's trying really hard." I said.

"She is." Sebastian replied as he begins to wipe the blood on the sides of the wound, "Please tell me if you feel any sort of pain."

"I can barely feel your hand to be honest, you have a very gentle touch." I said as I watched while he cleaned the sides of the wound.

"Thank you for your compliment, my lady." He replied as he continues to make sure the sides were clean. "I will be pulling out the shard now, are you ready my lady?" He said, and I got kinda nervous.

"Uuhh to be honest, not really? But...I don't want that thing to stay inside my wound for long. Just...just please do pull it out gently." I said looking pretty nervous, but then, Sebastian suddenly giggled.

"That's quite a sad thing to say in bed, my lady." He said as he held out a laugh, and I didn't really get his point.

"Eeehh?" I said, still thinking about what I said wrong.

"Don't mind it, my lady. Please breathe deep, I will pull it out now." He said, still trying to hold out a laugh. He took a second to clear his thoughts and pulled the shard gently. My thigh felt extremely painful on the process, so I closed my eyes in pain. When I felt that the shard was finally pulled out, I opened my eyes and exhaled all the air I had and somewhat finally felt free.

"Phew...that was bloody painful. I'm so glad it's done. Thank you again Sebastian." I said as took deep breathes to forget the pain.

"Please don't mind it. We'll just clean up the wound then I'll bind it with a bandage." He said as he once again tend to the wound.

As I watch every inch of his move, my mind couldn't avoid remembering my old butler once again. _"How is this even possible? The color of his hair, the length of his eyelashes, the paleness of his skin, the bloodshot color of his eyes. How can he be so similar to my old butler? The way he moves, his amazing reflexes, it's so much like my Sebastian. I hate you Sebastian, why do you have to make me remember about my Sebastian? It's so unfair..."_ I said to my mind when Sebastian looked at me in the corner of his eyes.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, my lady? You can tell me anything, I'm good at keeping secrets." He said, smiling at me. Probably trying to make me feel comfortable around him.

"Nothing, don't mind me, it's nothing..." I said, somehow still shy in opening up to Sebastian.

"Oh I'm certain it's not nothing. Am I reminding you of your old butler again?" He said, and I was surprised at how he accurately guessed what I was thinking. Maybe I was just too obvious. As much as I want to keep my thoughts to myself, I somewhat had a feeling that it's okay to tell Sebastian what I was feeling right now, so I decided to finally say something.

"Heh, you guessed right. Sebastian, I...I don't mean to hurt your feelings but...I really hate you for looking so much like my old butler. Every time I see you, the pain of his loss always returns to me. It took me years to feel numb from this feeling but, when I met you, all I can see in you is him. I feel so...messed up...like somewhere someway, there's this small voice saying...hoping, that you are my Sebastian even though its impossible." I said, finally saying all the stuff my mind keeps saying.

"My lady...if I may ask, how may years had passed since your butler died?" Sebastian asked me as he takes some bandages on the second drawer of the cabinet near the bed.

"15 years." I replied silently.

"Then you must have really loved him so much that he could still haunt you after 15 years." He said, raising my leg a little so he could wrap the bandages around my thighs.

"I- I think so. I...never loved anyone else as much as I loved that person." I said smiling a little as I remember him, "He's basically everything in my life...my family, my teacher, my guardian, my best friend..." I continued, then somehow felt angry all of a sudden, "...and how did he repay that love I gave him? By shooting himself in front of me, not even saying why." I said, finally turning sad as I remember that haunting day once again.

"'Lucille..." Sebastian said, and I looked at him surprised for calling me by my name. "...I'm sorry." He added as he gave me the most warmest smile I've seen from him so far, "I'm sure that's what you're butler would say if he was here."

The small feeling of anger and sadness vanished with that simple action of Sebastian. I had this strange feeling that his words were actually coming from my Sebastian, and that alone made me so enlightened. "Thank you...I needed that." I said smiling back, a smile that came from my heart.

"There we go, all fixed and cleaned. All you need now is to change your clothes. Would you also want me to help you with that?" He said, breaking the serious aura around us and teasing me.

"Silly, no thank you, I think I can manage from here. Go ahead and go back to Ciel, I'm sure he needs you." I replied to him.

"Very well, my lady." He said he cleans up the mess, "I hope I helped you in some way." He added as he bowed before leaving the room, closing it behind him.

I couldn't help but smile the moment I was alone at the room. For the first time in 15 years, I felt no pain while remembering my old butler, as I know in some way or another, he sent that message through Sebastian to apologize, and that was all I needed.

I was about to close my eyes and sleep when I remembered what happened earlier:

 _"...I don't want that thing to stay inside my wound for long. Just...just please do pull it out gently."_

 _"That's quite a sad thing to say in bed, my lady."_

"You naughty butler!" I said as I finally understood what he mean, and I couldn't stop laughing at it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Thank you so much for the continued love everyone! will now be updating weekly so I hope you continue to support the future chapters! A lot of things is still going to happen so stay tuned! 3 Thank you again! :)_


End file.
